1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of packaging, and in particular to a packaging structure of liquid crystal glass panel.
2. The Related Arts
In the field of manufacture of liquid crystal display devices, the manufacture of liquid crystal display devices includes a process of assembling, which puts various components, including a liquid crystal glass panel, a main control circuit, and an enclosure, together. These components are each manufactured in advance and packaged for being later assembled to form a complete liquid crystal display device. The liquid crystal glass panel, after being manufactured, is packaged in a liquid crystal glass panel package box and then shipped in box to a corresponding assembling station. During the shipping of the liquid crystal glass panel, the liquid crystal glass panel is often damaged due to poor cushioning performance and poor ant-static performance of the package box. Currently, commonly used package boxes include paper boxes and plastic boxes. Plastic boxes have better structures and low costs, but they have poor cushioning property and poor anti-static property so that cushioning members must be additionally set up in the interior thereof to effect cushioning and to prevent the generation of static electricity.
A conventional liquid crystal glass panel package box has a structure illustrated in FIG. 1, comprising a lower case 100 and an upper case (not shown) that mate each other. A plurality of cushioning blocks 500 is provided inside the lower case 100 corresponding to edges of a liquid crystal glass panel 300. The lower case 100 comprises a mounting section 102 and the cushioning members 500 have one side that is fixed to the mounting section 102 by a double-sided adhesive tape. The lower case 100 also forms a recess 104 corresponding to a lower end of the cushioning member 500 so that the lower end of the cushioning member 500 is mounted in the recess 104 to complete the installation and fixation of the cushioning member 500 in the package of the liquid crystal glass panel 300.
To prevent the liquid crystal glass panel from being damaged by static electricity generated by the liquid crystal glass panel during the shipping thereof, cushioning members that are made of silica gel are used for anti-static purposes, so as to both effect cushioning and prevent the generation of static electricity.
However, the silica gel made cushioning members used in such a package structure is of high cost and is not easy to fix in position, whereby it is often that a liquid crystal glass panel gets broken due to detachment of the cushioning members during shipping or warehousing.
Thus, it is a challenge to the present inventor and those devoted themselves to the art to provide a cushioning member for use in packaging of liquid crystal glass panel that provides improved anti-static performance and has a low cost, realizes preventing the generation of static electricity and effecting excellent cushioning during the shipping of the liquid crystal glass panel, and also overcomes the problems of high cost and being not easy to fix of the cushioning members made of silica gel adopted in the conventional liquid crystal glass panel package.